


Нечаянно

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: Всё это произошло совершенно случайно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: подозревается употребление персонажами некоторых веществ.
> 
> Идейный вдохновитель: Двугранный угол трехгранного угла  
> Бета: Ingunn

Кусанаги заканчивал уборку зала, когда напротив бара остановилось такси. Посмотрев на часы, Изумо нахмурился: в час ночи он точно никаких гостей не ждал. На всякий случай вынув из кармана зажигалку и зажав её в кулаке, он продолжил протирать столики, внимательно следя за тенями по ту сторону дверного стекла.  
По ступеням медленно поднялись несколько человек, следом раздался громкий стук. Послышалась возня и приглушённый смех, показавшийся Кусанаги знакомым. Затем дверь толкнули, и смех стал громче.  
– На себя, на себя надо, – слова прозвучали вместе со звоном колокольчика над входом.  
В бар ввалились трое: Читосе и какой-то незнакомый парень держали под руку хихикающего Тоцуку.  
– Кусанаги-сааан! – громче, чем следует, воскликнул Читосе, отпуская пошатывающегося Татару, отчего тот зашатался, вцепился в незнакомца и захихикал ещё громче.  
– Кусанаги-сан, вот, – Читосе широким жестом изрядно выпившего человека указал на свою хихикающую ношу. – Он, по-моему, обдолбался.  
Наблюдая за сим действом, Кусанаги ощущал, как в лёгких стремительно конденсируется гнев, грозящий вот-вот прорваться криком на этих идиотов. Но он сдержался, с силой выдохнул и заговорил, как он считал, достаточно спокойно:  
– Ты, – Изумо ткнул пальцем в незнакомца, удерживавшего Тоцуку, – брось этого обормота на диван и выметайся.  
Голос его не предвещал абсолютно ничего хорошего, поэтому парень суетливо засеменил к дивану, волоча за собой блаженно улыбающийся груз.  
– А ты, – зыркнул Кусанаги на пошатывавшегося Читосе, – марш обратно в такси, отоспись, а уж потом поговорим.  
– Е-есть!  
– Хотя нет, стой. Ты знаешь, что именно этот придурок принял?  
– Н-нет, мы с пацанами пили, а Тоцука-сан часто уходил, в последний раз – с тем хреном...  
– Этим? – Кусанаги подбородком указал на третьего парня, который как раз сгрузил свою вяло трепыхающуюся ношу на диван.  
– Нет! – недружным хором прозвучал ответ.  
– Это Ацуму, он… Короче, наш, а того не знаю, как звать, – продолжил Читосе. – Он к нам уже потом притёрся, нормальный вроде тип был...  
– Нда, – мрачно наблюдая за притихшим Тоцукой, Кусанаги сам не заметил, как принялся вертеть в пальцах зажигалку. Читосе попятился, явно опасаясь расправы. Но парни были изрядно пьяны, взять с них нечего, поэтому, засунув кулаки в карманы, Кусанаги великодушно повелел:  
– Ладно, проваливайте оба.

Оставшись вдвоём с Тоцукой, Кусанаги присел напротив него, широко расставив ноги и устало свесив между ними руки. Татара лежал к нему лицом, мягко улыбался и жмурился, расфокусированно глядя в его сторону. Вроде бы никаких повреждений на нём не наблюдалось, одежда цела, лицо не тронуто – значит, в этот раз обошлось без драки.  
– Кусанаги-сааан, – тихо мурлыкнуа его головная боль, по-прежнему смотря куда-то в подпространство. – А я им не сказал, где живу.  
– Ага, я так и понял. И, пожалуй, в твоей нынешней кондиции действительно лучше, что тебя привезли сюда.  
Хотя, про себя договорил Кусанаги, если бы они приехали на полчаса позже, бар был бы уже закрыт. Микото из пушки не разбудишь, да и не станет он спускаться и открывать кому бы то ни было. Так что они только Анну бы напугали. И бог знает, куда бы эта пьянь решила доставить накумаренного Тоцуку.  
– Кусанаги-сан, а ты правда здесь? – Тоцука слабо пошевелил пальцами в воздухе, словно рассеивал перед собой морок.  
– Правда.  
– Честно? – прозвучало жалобно и потерянно.  
– Да здесь я, здесь, – Изумо подался вперёд, поймал руку Татары и несильно её сжал, отчего тот облегчённо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Мне почему-то так грустно, – тихо произнёс он.  
Кусанаги накрыл его ладонь второй рукой и успокаивающе похлопал, не зная, что на это ответить.  
– Тебя не тошнит? Не болит ничего?  
– Нет, – подумав, решил Тоцука и слабо сжал пальцы. – Только грустно-грустно.  
«Как дитя малое», – подумал Кусанаги, пересел к нему на диван и потрепал его по волосам. Тоцука улыбнулся и подвинулся, укладывая голову Изумо на колени.  
– Радуйся, что тебя сейчас Микото не видит, – невесело хмыкнул Кусанаги.  
– Король бы разозлился на то, что ты меня гладишь?  
– Уж скорее на то, что ты обкурился, балда.  
– Дааа, – протянул Тоцука и широко улыбнулся, переворачиваясь на спину. – А ты такой добрый, Кусанаги-сан.  
Изумо вздёрнул бровь:  
– Да ну?  
Тоцука поднял руку и коснулся пальцами его подбородка.  
– Ага.  
Вдруг он резко сел, чуть не ударив Кусанаги головой, развернулся и, взяв его лицо в ладони, уставился в глаза.  
– Ты косой, как заяц, – насмешливо сказал Кусанаги. Друг вёл себя странно. По-хорошему его надо было уложить, укрыть пледом и, поставив рядом бутылку с водой, уйти домой. Но было любопытно, что ещё предпримет этот накумаренный чудик. Таким его ещё никто не видел.  
– А я тебя люблю, Кусанаги-сан, – с крайне серьёзным видом вдруг выдал Тоцука.  
Кусанаги негромко рассмеялся, но смех прервался, когда мягкие губы жадно накрыли его рот. Замычав, Изумо отпрянул и упёрся рукой в грудь Татары, удерживая его на расстоянии. Ладоней от лица Тоцука не отнял, и немного ненормальный взгляд, которым он прожигал Кусанаги, не изменился.  
– Тоцука, пусти меня.  
– Не могу, – хрипло прозвучало в ответ. Удерживая зрительный контакт, Тоцука подполз к Кусанаги вплотную и забрался к нему на колени.  
В баре стало на несколько градусов жарче.  
– Тоцука, – как мог строго сказал Кусанаги, явственно чувствуя исходящий от одежды Татары сладковатый запах, – слезь с меня. Ты и правда обкурился, ложись спать, пока не натворил такого, о чём завтра пожалеешь.  
– Не пожалею, – почти трезво заявили ему.  
После этих слов Тоцука снова полез целоваться, притираясь к Кусанаги всем телом и словно подсыпая ему под кожу обжигающе горячие угольки. Изумо почувствовал, как сверху вниз по позвоночнику растекается слабость и волнующая нега. У него не получалось этому сопротивляться, и это настораживало: Тоцука словно воздействовал на него своей силой. Но ведь такого не могло быть, правда же? Кусанаги не отвечал на осторожные поцелуи и больше не касался нависшего над ним тела, хотя Тоцуку подобное бездействие явно не смущало. Он хрипло и жарко выдыхал в приоткрытый рот Кусанаги, всё настойчивее прихватывал его губы и сильнее прижимался – так плотно, что тот ясно ощутил прижатый к его животу твёрдый член.  
– Тоцука, – Кусанаги опять попытался воззвать к его рассудку, – остановись, слышишь?  
– Ммм...  
– Я не... Это неправильно, как ни посмотри, понимаешь ты или нет?  
Вместо ответа Тоцука лизнул его губы и скользнул языком в рот. Кусанаги чувствовал, как превращается в безвольное желе. Мысли мгновенно таяли, стоило только попытаться на них сосредоточиться. Единственное, что ему удалось – это разорвать поцелуй, отвернуть голову и спросить, чередуя слова с резкими выдохами:  
– На Микото ты так же действуешь?  
Тоцука провёл носом по его шее и щекотно потёр им за ухом. Кусанаги поёжился и услышал, как клацнула пряжка ремня и коротко прожужжала молния.  
– Тоцука, это уже... Эй, стоп, прекрати! – Нахальные пальцы удивительно ловко расстегнули на нём рубашку и выдернули её из-за пояса джинсов. – Вот же ч...  
Он не договорил, потому что Тоцука вжался напряжённым членом в живот, а носом зарылся в макушку, опутав его шею руками.  
– Проклятье...  
Тоцука тихонько постанывал, и эти тонкие, почти жалобные звуки совершенно лишали Кусанаги рассудка. Собственные джинсы стали сильно мешать, захотелось что-то сделать, только бы всё это закончилось побыстрее. Он вдруг обнаружил, что придерживает елозящего по нему Татару за бёдра, и машинально сместил руки на обнажённые ягодицы, с силой их сжав. Тоцука звонко вскрикнул и сполз ниже, шире расставляя колени. На медленные поглаживания он отзывался волнующими звуками, словно был чувствительным музыкальным инструментом. Короткие высокие вскрики и длинные стоны на выдохах были наполнены таким искренним наслаждением, как будто Кусанаги проявлял чудеса любовного искусства, хотя на самом деле лишь незамысловато ласкал там, куда мог дотянуться. Он не видел лица Тоцуки – тот спрятался, уткнувшись носом Кусанаги в шею, – но его горячие пальцы беспорядочно шарили под распахнутой рубашкой, покалывая кожу крохотными искрами.  
В какой-то момент Кусанаги уловил в нём перемену: движения стали резче, а приглушённые стоны – чуть ниже. Он обхватил затылок Татары ладонью, другой рукой надавливая на поясницу, чтобы прижать к себе ещё теснее.  
– Изумо, – едва слышным шёпотом произнёс Тоцука, с силой обхватил плечи Кусанаги, всхлипнул и кончил.  
Судя по тому, как ослабла хватка и обмякло тело, после оргазма Тоцука моментально вырубился. Закатив глаза, Кусанаги с трудом пошевелился, высвобождаясь из-под него. Собственное возбуждение никуда не делось, но обстановка, включавшая в себя сопящего рядом полураздетого виновника случившегося, не располагала к продолжению только что произошедшего недосекса. Поэтому пришлось встать, придерживая полы рубашки, чтобы не испачкать её спермой, расчертившей его грудь, и топать к стойке за салфетками. Он уже мрачно предчувствовал, что все муки совести из-за произошедшего достанутся ему одному.


End file.
